


Theo’s Perfect Moment

by Uthizaar



Series: Thiam Fics, Short and Smuty [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, M/M, No Dialogue, One Shot, Post-Series, Theo's POV, Thiam, ThiamHalfBirthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: This is a small ficlet inspired by the below quote in which Theo realizes just how lucky he is.“We live only to discover beauty, all else is a form of waiting.”Khalil Gibran





	Theo’s Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the "Lyrics and Quotes" day of the ThiamHalfBirthday celebration.
> 
> I wrote this on my lunch break, so it's pretty short and sweet, but I love that quote and hope that you do too!

Theo blinked his eyes open as consciousness returned to him and the confused jumble of his dreams faded away, replaced instead by the comfort of the pillows under his head, the warmth of the duvet around his shoulders, and the softness of the mattress against his naked legs. He smiled to himself when his senses returned to full capacity; hearing the sounds of cars rumbling slowly past on the street below, the light pattering of rain against the glass, the creaking of the apartment as it settled on century-old foundations. Theo rolled over and sat up, blinking from the arc of light spilling from a crack in the shutters where Liam must have stood a few minutes before. His boyfriend wasn’t in bed though, and his side of the mattress had only a cool memory of where his body had rested.

But Theo wasn’t concerned, a slow smile spreading across his face instead as the scent of brewing coffee and fresh pastries reached his nose. The chimera sat back in the bed, pushing the pillows upright so his bare back had something to support it, and he waited for Liam to return. He smiled slightly as the door was pushed openly carefully, Liam balancing the tray in both hands, eyes rivetted to the mugs and plates as they slid around perilously, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in a way that made Theo’s chest tighten.

When Liam did look up, an expression of disappointment washed across his face, evidently hoping to surprise Theo. But it was soon swept away after he placed the tray down next to the shape of the chimera’s legs and embraced Theo in a heartfelt hug. Theo could have stayed in the embrace forever, a perfect meeting of their bodies, Liam’s strong arms holding him close, however the pull of coffee and croissants was too much to ignore. He laughed and grinned at Liam as the werewolf pointed out the tiny pot of not-quite melted chocolate ready to be spread over the pastries; the Parisian lifestyle seeming to suit them both. 

It was a perfect morning, the tinkling of their conversation flowing back and forth as they ate and drank at a leisurely pace, Liam sitting on the side of the bed, Theo leaning back and folding his arms. The casual flexing of his biceps was a subtle indication of what would happen after the coffee had cooled and Liam had returned to bed in all his naked magnificence. As the werewolf was talking about his adventure at the bakery this morning and his resistance of just buying _all_ the cakes, Theo rolled his head slightly to the side, a grin forming on his lips. 

There was something about Liam, the curve of his chin, the line of his jaw, the way his eyes seemed to be so full of life and energy that made Theo's heart soar. The gentle press of his lips against each other after he took a sip of coffee, hands gesturing to illustrate his story. Theo knew he was staring, knew that Liam's cautious smile and flushing cheeks were because of the attention. But Theo didn't care, he didn't care that he did this every morning, that Liam always felt embarrassed at the emotion Theo laid bare in front of him, because for the chimera, there was no one more perfect, no one he would ever replace Liam with.


End file.
